Storming the Fort
Story Mission Briefing Strategy Deploy your leaders in Area 1. Phase 1 #In Area 2, Deploy Imca with Open fire, head down the trench toward northeast, open fire on the cannon, heavy tank, and heavy armor. #Send a scout down the trench, capture the mid flag (and kill the defender), head toward flag 3. #Deploy a sniper from the middle flag in Area 2 and kill the enemy Armored Hunter defending flag 3. Standby. #Using the scout in Area 2, capture flag 3, crouch and defend. #Deploy another scout from Flag 3 in Area 2 and capture Flag 4 (use a grenade to knock the enemy off the flag), standby. #Redeploy your leader in Area 2 to the newly captured Flag 4 and kill the enemy. Standby. #In Area 4, send a scout toward Flag 5, killing any enemies on the way. #Continue toward Flag 5 and capture it, killing any enemies along the way. Crouch and defend. #In Area 5, deploy your leader, kill the enemy on the base, and crouch to defend. End turn #CP Saved for next phase (Note if the scout you sent to capture Area 2's Flag 3 is low health, standby it and put in a different unit to defend the flag) #CP Saved for next phase Phase 2 #In Area 3, send your best Lancer from Flag 2 up the elevator and hit the enemy tank's radiator. #Destroy the enemy tank's radiator with the lancer, go back down the elevator and standby. #Deploy a trooper or sniper in Area 3 Flag 3 and have it go up and clear the path for your scout to capture the middle flag. #Recall both of your defending scouts (Area 2 and 4) if you do not have enough scouts. Send one to Area 3 from Flag 3 to capture the middle flag, use a grenade to kill or knock off the enemy from the flag. Go to switch A and press it. #Send a sniper up from the middle flag in Area 3 to clear the enemy Armored Hunter defending switch B, move toward switch B. #Using the sniper in Area 3, kill the second enemy Armored Hunter defending switch B. #Send your other recalled scout from the middle flag in Area 3 to open the switch B, kill any units below, and head toward the objective after. #Using your sniper in Area 3 again, head downstairs and snipe the last Armored Hunter defending the objective. #Using your scout in Area 3, capture the objective. Standby. #In Area 4, deploy a sniper and kill the Armored Hunter on the left. #In Area 4, deploy a fresh scout with Valkyria, don't use it yet, head downstairs and, press C, run to the objective (you should dodge most shots from the cannon tower) #Use Valkyria on your scout in Area 4, continue to the objective and shoot the Armored Hunter. #Using your scout in Area 4, kill the armored hunter and capture the objective. End Turn. #CP Saved for next phase Phase 3 #In Area 5, deploy a sniper and kill the enemy ace. #In Area 5, deploy your scout and capture the objective using Valkyria (or use Imca Open Fire, or snipers or anything you wish) Rewards Aftermath This is a free mission Notes/Trivia